nalu one shot
by ravendarknesa
Summary: Just a little something i came up with i don't know it it is readable because a few glitches though.


I was genuinely worried why Natsu,Laxus, and Gajeel had been missing from the guild for over a month.If the didn't came back soon then they would miss the spring partythat Mira had been working hard on.After a few hours of worrying with Levy about their heath and the towns they were probably destroying we came to the conclusion that it was some dragon slayer thing.But what puzzled me was why was Wendy still here?Looking for the young girl we sat her down at the table that we were sharing alone.

"where are the male dragon slayers at Wendy?"endy?"Mira having been listening moved to sit with us.

I was genuinely worried why Natsu,Laxus, and Gajeel had been missing from the guild for over a month.If the didn't came back soon then they would miss the spring partythat Mira had been working hard on.After a few hours of worrying with Levy about their heath and the towns they were probably destroying we came to the conclusion that it was some dragon slayer thing.But what puzzled me was why was Wendy still here?Looking for the young girl we sat her down at the table that we were sharing alone.

" i would like to know also."Mira interjected.

"well... Um...You see its ...JUST that...Its kinda ...YOu know...MATING SEASON."the poor girl was blushing so red right now.

" what?"i asked blinking dumbly.

"its mating season for dragon slayers and they have a hard time with their impulse to mate.Im a female and im younger so it doesn't effect me that bad so i can control it but they on the other hand cant."she spit out a nervous wreck.

"oh" was all we could choke out in surprise.

just the there was a load bang as the door was blown from its hinges as three noisy males came dashing in.Thet didn't seem the same to me though.The whole guild was gaping at them.Erza had her heavenly swords posed to strike but to Advil. Actually natsu just spit a tiny bit of fire at them and they melted. I could hear gasps all around us. Erza was taken aback by his sudden show of strength.

all of the boys eyes were pure black.they turned to where me levy and mira were sitting with Wendy.Wendy slowly backed up growling under her breath.Making their to our table, Natsu bent down in front of me and blew into my face.wendy yelled not to breath or something but i was feeling tired and slumped sideways only to be caught by a strong pair of arms.Probably Natsus i didn't really know because i was so drowsy.Closeing my eyes i was nocked out.

Normal p.O.V.

Lucy fell sideways into Natsus waiting arms.Gajeel and Laxus did the same to Levy and mira.They each carried a girl out of the guild.When lucys skirt was in view of a few of the males of the guild Natsu snarled a terrifying sound.The men cowered in fear.After the dragon slayers left wendy muttered something under her breath before pouncing on the unknowing Romeo and blowing into his face her eyes back gems also.His dad went to go and grab his unconscious son from Wendy and got bitten to the point were he was bleeding.Picking Romeo up and placing him over her should with ease she ran out the guild.

LucY p.O.V.

I was woken up by the uneven steps of someone carrying me.Looking up i see a familiar and hot face leaning down to blow into my face again.Unable to help my self i breath it in willingly.I wake up again in my apartment.I had been placed on my be with the window open.Moments later i see a few faces hiding as best as they can by the window being nosy.

The one responsible for taking me home was oblivious to the fact of the peepers and had his focus only on me.natsu was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me with his onyx eyes.Trying to get up im nocked back down in flash as im being pushed to the ned with someone over me.Natsus hands were on either side of my head.bending down he brushed his lips to my neck.Without warning i feel my skin break as fangs bite me.In shock of what happened i don't react to when he kisses me.

Gasps were heard clearly from the window.Turning to the mirror on the wall,i can see black lines ebbing away from two bite marks.Natsu, obviously pissed, walks to the window and bangs it shut and closed all the curtains.locking the bedroom door, he tosses his sandals on the floor and slides into bed next to me.

" You're about to paralyzed for an hour."he whispers seductively into my ear.

Wrapping and arm around my waist he turns me around on the bed to face him.He kisses me for a little while, he then starts poking at my arms and legs to see if im regaining feeling.After checking he nuzzles his face into my neck and falls asleep.A hour had probably passed but he had yet to wake up.My feeling had returned to my body before long and i ran my hands through his hair.Lifting his head by the chin i look at him.Kissing him on the forehead i relax and let sleep take me.Now i was happy.

THe next day at the guild everyone was hounding those who were involved with the fiasco yesterday.From what i was told,Levy and Gajeel were a thing so weren't mira and laxus.Surprisingly so wasn't Romeo and Wendy.I bursted out laughing as Romeos dad put on a show to explain what happened.Me and Natsu sat together in a booth after.Well i was sitting on him actually.I had found my true family and would protect them with my life.


End file.
